Accident
by AnimeFan011
Summary: After one accident, Nami is left crying and Luffy is to blame. After one conversation between the two, they realized the truth about each other. LuNa LuffyxNami One-shot Rated T for some sexual themes, nothing explicit.


**A/N:** Hey everybody, I thought I would just write a one-shot to spare time in school since I got a free period. This one-shot is LuNa so please enjoy!!!!

* * *

**Accident**

It was another hectic day for the Straw Hat crew as each member was doing something individually. Usopp was working on his newest invention, while Chopper watched him with great interests. Sanji was in the kitchen preparing for lunch as he hummed a silent tone while pouring wine onto the frying pan. Zoro was sound asleep on the grass with his three katanas resting beside him in case of an enemy threat. Robin was reading book while sitting on her lawn chair as her eyes were glued onto the book. Franky and Brook were both enjoying a game of cards in one corner of the deck as both were talking about music. Nami was getting ready for a nice soak as she stepped into the bath tub and began to relax knowing that they were not going to experience any bad weather for the day.

All were having an enjoyable time, except for one rubber captain. Luffy was getting irritated as he was not able to catch one stinking fish the whole day. Luffy was getting very bored and wanted to do something else, but couldn't think of what to do. He could go play cards with Franky and Brook, but he was just not interested in playing at this time. He could ask Zoro if he would play with him, but knowing Zoro he would just reject him and go back to sleep. He could ask Usopp and Chopper to come and play tag or something, but he didn't want to interrupt what they were doing.

Luffy sighed as he just couldn't think of anything to do. Of course it was just not like him, but what can you expect when there is almost nothing to do. Luffy then was caught unexpectedly by a strong wind that blew by him. However the worst part was the strength of the wind as it broke the string that was attached to his lucky Straw Hat and it began to drift off with the wind.

"My Hat!!!!!!" Luffy shouted causing everyone on the deck to look toward their captain. Luffy looked up to see his Hat flying away from him up in the sky as his eyes widened. Zoro was about to get up, but stopped when he saw the hat fall right on the roof of the room that had the bath house in.

Luffy didn't realize where it landed and just stretched himself and grabbed a hold of the roof. He then launched himself and accidently overshot and was now flying in the air.

"YOU BAKA!!!!" The Straw Hat's shouted as they watched Luffy regain his balance in the air.

"I got you Hat!!!" Luffy shouted as he stretched his arm and grabbed a hold of his Straw Hat and then placed it proudly on his head. "Phew, that was a close one." Luffy sighed in relief, but he did not realize how fast he was descending until the last second when he crashed into the bath house. The crew realized what room their captain crashed into and just gasped.

"He's a dead man." Franky muttered as he gulped waiting what would happen next.

"Poor Luffy, he was very valiant until the very end…" Usopp's voice trailed off as he forgot about his old invention and began building a tombstone for their captain.

"I think I should get my medical kit…" Chopper exclaimed as everyone nodded and watched the ship's doctor head over to his office.

Luffy was not expecting to crash into the room, but he was too concerned for his treasured hat. Luffy did not know what room on the Thousand Sunny he was in, but he knew that he was underwater and there were many rooms on the Thousand Sunny that had water in them. But the difference about this water from any of the other ones was that it was hot. He resurfaced from the water since it wasn't deep and then felt a certain dark aura behind him, which even caused him to shake in fear. He daringly turned around and eyes widened when he saw who was behind him.

"Ah Gomen Nami!!!" Luffy began to apologize immediately, waving his hands in front of him, as it seemed to not calm Nami down as she angrily began to shake her fist.

"Luffy…" Nami said, as she was really mad and was about to hit him when she noticed that she was naked from her waist up

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!" Nami screamed as she quickly dove back into the water to hide her naked upper body from Luffy. Luffy did the first thing that came to his head and turned around to avoid embarrassing her more.

"Gomen, Nami." Luffy apologized as he did not mean to see her like this.

"Luffy…just go." Nami ordered him as he nodded and began to get of the bath tub and walked toward the door all soaked and wet. As soon as Nami heard Luffy closed, she sighed and frowned.

"He didn't even react…" Nami quietly whispered as tears began to fall down her face.

However unknown to her, Luffy stayed in front of the door and heard her cry. He cursed under his breath as he turned to take his leave and head back down to the deck.

The crew was all surprised to see Luffy come back in one piece as they suspected Nami to beat him to death.

"Oi Luffy, what happened?" Usopp asked as Luffy walked past him. However, Luffy ignored him and sat on top of Sunny's head as he gazed out to sea. Everyone all gave Luffy a concerned look before looking up to the bath house where Luffy crashed into.

'What in the world happened up there?' They all thought.

About an hour later since the incident, Sanji came out of the kitchen to inform everyone that lunch was ready. Luffy however did not move from his seat on Sunny's head as he continued to gaze out into the sea. Zoro looked back at Luffy before sighing and entering the kitchen. Sanji gave Luffy a confused look and was about to go to tell him about lunch, but Robin stopped him.

"Cook-san, do you mind getting me some coffee?" Robin asked the love joy cook, who happily agreed in his love state. Both of them then entered the kitchen with Robin giving one last look at the captain before shutting the door behind her.

Nami made her way toward the kitchen, but couldn't help but look at Luffy who continued to gaze out to sea on top of Sunny's head. "Luffy…" Nami muttered his name and brought up the courage to walk over to him. "Luffy…" Nami called out to the young captain, who jumped slightly from his name being called.

He turned his head to see Nami over his shoulder before looking back out to sea. "Oh hi Nami."

Nami's eyes slightly widened at the tone Luffy talked to her with. She frowned at him before she made her way to join him on Sunny's head. She sat down next to Luffy as she too gazed out to sea. She watched Luffy from the corner of his eyes and saw him not move once, which really got her concerned. She parted her mouth to talk, but Luffy beat her too it.

"Nami…Gomen, I didn't want you too cry like that." Nami was in shock as she stared at her captain. He knew about what happened after he left and that was what he was apologizing for. She let him continue as she knew he had something else to say. "I don't want to see you cry anymore Nami. It hurts me to see you cry and it hurts my heart to know that I was the cause of it." Luffy told her as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"L-Luffy, it was an accident." Nami tried to comfort him, but it only made it worst.

"B-But that is still no excuse. No one should make you cry, especially me." He whispered the last part, but Nami was able to hear it. She leaned in closer to him as she cupped his face and made him look straight in her eyes.

"Luffy, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. It was an accident…" Nami began, but watched as he closed his eyes and turned his face to the side avoiding her gaze. Nami gasped as she let go of his face and watched as he gazed back out to sea. Nami didn't know what he could do to get into the thick head of his. However, she was able to think of one way that could get him back into his senses.

She stood on her knees and cupped his face once again and he was surprised when Nami all of a sudden kissed him. Luffy was in shock as he didn't know what to do. Then he gave away to his instincts as he kissed her back, receiving a moan from orange head. The kiss became more passionate as Luffy's tongue battled with her tongue before she allowed entrance and Luffy explored her mouth with his tongue. Nami moved herself, so that she was now sitting on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Luffy wrapped his arms around her waist as they continued to kiss passionately before Nami broke it off due to the lack of oxygen.

She leaned her forehead onto his as they began to take deep breaths as they both looked into each other's eyes. Nami's eyes were filled with warmth as she then spoke the four words she wanted to tell him ever since he beat Arlong to rescue her. "Luffy, I love you."

Luffy smiled, "Shishishi, I love you too Nami." He told her as he put all the love he had for his navigator into that smile of his. Nami was relieved to hear him say that as they once again kissed and were glad they finally told each other how they feel.

All because of an accident.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N 2:** So how did you guys like it? Please review!!!!


End file.
